


Of Course

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerrigan asks Sam out to dinner. Prodigy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

Mike Kerrigan had been her academy crush. His hair had been a little thicker back then, and he’d had fewer scars but he was still as devastating to Sam as ever. Same smile and sparkling blue eyes. How could see resisted dinner with him?

Of course she couldn’t, but the look on his face, and the way he’d placed his hand on the small of her back, just above the waist band of her boring a-line Air Force skirt, confused her a little. She wasn’t entirely sure it was just an innocent dinner, she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted it to be an innocent dinner.

Of course a red dress would really put across what she wanted from him, from this, surely, she thought. At the same time, doubt plagued her and now they were stood just a hotel lobby apart (the SGC were good to her sometimes), she really wasn’t sure that a red dress with a tight low cut body, and short but flowing skirt was appropriate.

She didn’t even know what to call him.

She walked across the lobby towards, him, weaving around the other guests with a touch of grace, and when she reached him she kissed him on the cheek. It was habit, instinct, manners, something like that, she told herself, but either way she’d been unable to help herself. He had reached out to her as she’d approached and she’d leant in, fluttered her lips against the days worth of stubble on his skin for just a moment.

She pulled away and smiled, opening her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

“You’re not going to call me General are you?” He asked.

“No.”

“Or Sir?”

“Definitely not,” she grinned, “Mike.” She tested the name, drawing it out a little and he smiled.

“Sam.”

It still didn’t mean it was a date, she thought, but she looped her arm with his, and together they left her hotel.

*****

Of course the red dress couldn’t really be appreciated in the long but light, black coat she wore over it, and when he pulled it carefully from her shoulders and arms, he stopped to appreciate it, appreciate her and the look on his face could only be described as hungry.

But they were just about to eat.

Of course he looked delicious too, and she could only imagine that she was wearing a similar expression on her face. She’d never liked to see him in his dress blues, it made her think of old Generals, of balding heads and expanding waistlines and Mike Kerrigan was none of that. In dark slacks and a black shirt he was handsome, and fit, with hard chest that she wanted to run her hand over.

He looked like he didn’t know what to say and the Mike Kerrigan she knew had never been lost for words, and she knew him better than any other cadet. She had been his pet, had gone out of his way to be his star cadet.

Her crush had faded, she’d grown out of having crushes (mostly) but seeing him again had brought it all back. The effort she had made (like her red dress tonight), the shyness (she couldn’t help but blush when his fingers brushed her skin) and the lust (the kiss was incredibly chaste and just a taste of what she had always wanted from him).

“You look great Mike.” He smiled, handing her coat to the waiter, eyes on her entire time.

“You’re beautiful Sam.” His voice was soft, quiet, so unlike the military bark she’d seen him display so often. Different even to the way he spoke to her in the office. She couldn’t help the blush, or the cock of her head to the side. He reached out and cupped his hand to her cheek and everything was screaming date to her but then the waiter interrupted them and she didn’t get to find out what he was going to do next.

*****

Of course it had been a date. In matter of hours it had gone from an innocent dinner, to her red dress in a pool on her hotel room floor. She felt like they had missed some stages, that she’d never normally sleep with an Air Force General, that she’d never normally sleep with someone on the first date, and she should’ve needed talking into this. It had only taken another chaste kiss, this time on her lips, to convince her to invite him up.

Of course her relationships had to be sped up. She was back to the SGC tomorrow, this was an old crush and one dinner date, they had to skip some things to see if they could get anywhere.

She would know it they could get anywhere, as soon as she could see further than the haze of lust and think of other things than Mike Kerrigan’s solid chest and rough skin, his lips on her navel and his hands pressing down hard into her skin.

She used to dream about this, sit in his classes and remember what sleep had shown her. She used to sit opposite him and blush terribly at the memory of imagining his hands on her body just like this. His lips on her breasts, his body hot and hard against hers.

She was flushing that same colour red now, at the real thing and she knew later, much later, they would talk and she’d confess everything about her crush, but until then she would experience everything and commit it to memory because it was one class taught, one dinner date and a one night stand before she went back to the SGC.

*****

 

Of course she had fallen to sleep and had lost a little time, but he had fallen to sleep too. He whispered to her, moving within her, had told her how beautiful she’d become, how much he had always wanted her, wanted this and she’d been unable to reply. There had been a tone on his tongue, something sad and regretful there. Dating a cadet was out of the question, she knew that.

Of course, even now as a General with a Major, it wasn’t going to be easy, or welcomed without question. She was sure something the military didn’t want her to be with anyone. Not that she thought she and Mike were going to be together.

She could see it now, see past the fog. See past the sparkle in his blue eyes, and feel more than the shyness and lust he caused in her.

He was sleeping on his stomach, a scar on the side of his face that she hadn’t seen before, but was a few years old. She reached out to run a finger over it and she felt happy here, in this bed, content and safe, but it wasn’t going anywhere. Her relationships didn’t, not while she was so deeply ingrained into the Stargate programme.

When he woke, lifting his head up off the pillow to smile at her, she saw that he knew it too.

She had now idea how, and he shifted, turned to rest on his side and reached out to touch her. She leant into his touch, the every which way of his fingers and of course she didn’t want it to be this way, it just would be.

“You’re beautiful Sam.” He told her, again, over and over again.


End file.
